Pearls
Pearls is the mother of Hawk, and one of the many main characters of Pineapple Soda. : Loretta Pierce, Retta, Mrs. Pierce, or Pearls, is a mobster in the Canadian Syndicate. Her husband left long ago, and she has since been living with any one of her three sons, Dante, Rezar and Markus who calls himself Hawk. She and Hawk have always had a very close relationship, and she is known to spoil him, especially now that her eldest sons have moved out and now live on their own. In her home dimension, Pearls owns and manages a jewelry shop. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, she and her friends explore other worlds via interdimensional travel and reap them of their valuables for trade with other mobsters. : Pearls appears to be stuck in a flimsy love triangle with her fellow mobsters Soot and Pyrite. Preferring Soot’s physique and bad-boy temperament but also thoroughly enjoying Pyrite's sentimental and affectionate personality.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present)[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 Appearance : Pearls is a middle-aged mother with a particularly shapely figure and a blonde Marilyn Monroe-esque hairstyle. She most notably wears an almost comically large set of white Christmas-ball earrings. Pearls is also the only of the main characters to have two distinctly different outfits she wears just as often in both the artwork and the series, so much so that neither could be classified as her ‘true’ primary outfit. One of these outfits includes a yellow and white baseball tee with a peace symbol across the breast as well as a pair of cuffed daisy dukes with striped white gym socks and gym shoes to match. This outfit also involves a blue teardrop necklace and a two-bead corded bracelet on her left hand. Her second outfit is a slim red gown with an enormous train and bustle, a white mink shawl and off-hand mesh gloves adorned with an emerald and gold segmented bracelet and a small string of pearls. This outfit is paired with sparkling red pumps, two layers of strung pearls around the neck, from which she derives her name, and a chopstick-bun paired with a small black birdcage veil. She's also seen wearing a diamond ring and frequently carrying around a stylized cigarette holder when wearing this outfit. : Her choice in eye shadow is usually a fade from purple to natural tones and she is often wearing some shade of red lipstick with often exaggerated mascara or false peacock lashes. Her most stand-out natural feature is a small mole beside her right eye. Her eyes are a brilliant blue in most illustrations, though a deeper blue than those of her son. Personality : Pearls is a very open-minded individual with a lot of love and respect for her friends and family. When dealing with the Syndicate, she could easily be described as a serial flirt with a catty and sly manner of being. She often speaks with a witty dry humour and plays heavily into the “droll old diva” archetype. In her home world, however, she's most noted as being very protective and motherly, often mother hen-ing all her peers to a silly degree. Relationships *Pyrite is her partner in crime and love interest.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Soot is her partner in crime and love interest.[http://pineapple-soda.tumblr.com/ Author's blog] (2016-2017) Retrieved 11/7/17[https://discord.gg/47wr3HS Ask the characters] (2017-2017) Retrieved 11/3/17 *Fluffles is her pet boa constrictor. Trivia *Pearls' hair is the color and shape of a string of pearls. *Pearls is Agnostic. *In new leaked artwork, Pearls is shown to have undergone a total redesign. This would make her the only of the main characters to lose nearly every aspect of her original outfit over time. It is unknown if the new outfit is to replace her Mirror world attire or her Home world attire. *Pearls is one of the few characters who could be reached through both the ask the characters tumblr and the ask-the-characters discord channel. She can still be reached at the latter by typing @ + her character icon or by mentioning her name in the ask-the-characters channel. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Characters Category:Mobsters Category:PS characters